


The Heat is ...off?!

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), sciles - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Scott, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Rutting, Sciles, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Feels, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott McCall Loves Stiles Stilinski, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spooning, Stiles Stilinski Loves Scott McCall, Stiles is always cold and Scott is always hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: The boys fall asleep studying and wake up to a house with broken heat. Stiles asks Scott to share his bed so he can warm him. They do everything but sleep. The temptations of the flesh are too great, and secrets are so easy to spill in the comfort of darkness.





	The Heat is ...off?!

“More,” the boy begs. “I want more.” His skin is flush and his pupils blown. Swollen, ruddy lips beseech his lover to break him.  
Scott is a tropical storm over Stiles. Torrid, wet, and relentless. Stiles just wants to melt into him as he grabs fistfuls of his wavy hair with one hand and a good chunk of his right ass cheek with the other. He’s urging him on, kneading and pulling on his feverish, toned body.  
Happy to oblige, Scott’s thrusts jostle the boy, his uncut sex deep and thick as it pummels his prostate.  
“I want you,” Stiles mumbles between ravaging, open-mouth kisses. “I want you so much, Scott. Fuck me harder. I want to be yours.”  
  
The Alpha grunts, mounts him from a better angle. He has found a home between Stiles' legs and gives and gives, every inch of him electric. Stiles is insatiable and Scott so addicted to his taste, his touch, that he never wants it to stop.    
“Fuuuuck,” Scott breathes when he hears his name roll off his best friend’s sweet lips. He advances, lifts Stiles’ ass to accommodate him better. When he reaches the hilt, the brunette screaming “YES! FUCK!”  
Scott becomes blinded by lust. The smell of sex in the room awakens his instinct and he picks up the pace.  
The brunette’s muscle grips onto the huge member, and the drag is just perfect.  
“Oh Stiles, fuck you are sexy. So tight, so hot…” Scott’s words escape breathy, needy. Gold skin melds with creamy flesh. Fangs graze Stiles’ clavicle, and the brunette teeters on the edge. “Oh fuck yeah,” he whimpers.  
  
Scott’s nails draw blood on the brunette’s chest when he impales him for the hundredth time, everything about their first lovemaking hurried and bordering on desperate. It was long in coming and they desire a quick release, (at least tonight it’s so).  
The Alpha's rough hands lay claim to Stiles’ ever warming flesh. Stiles offers himself like a tribute, head thrown back at the scratch, neck a gift to his lover’s moist, hungry mouth as it marks him.  
Scott licks lower and lower until he cleans him of the blood, the coppery taste turning on his primitive werewolf drive.   
  
Stiles is somewhere on the wrong side of gone. He fists his dick and jerks it frantically, chasing an orgasm that blazes not far off on the horizon.  He bucks into Scott, cock throbbing from within his hand, and revels in the fill. Scott’s eyes are glowing crimson now, the breaking point not far off.  
Stiles admires the Alpha from his position on the bed, the way his perfection glistens with sweat, every roll of his hips heavenly. When Scotts moans his name in utter delectation, “Stiles, oh god, I’m cumming Stiles…” also the boy disintegrates.  
  
Scott remains immobile, fingers splayed on Stiles’ stomach as his twitching cock pumps hot cum into him, thicker and more copious than Stiles could have imagined.  
“Ohmygodohmygod,” the Alpha prays until it ceases, leaving him spent. Stiles adds to the litany with his own string of expletives a moment later. His member squirts jets of pearly jizz all over his hand and belly. It’s so powerful it shakes him to the core and tears well in his eyes.  
Scott pulls out, Stiles disappointed at the renewed emptiness. Collapsing alongside his love, a hand on his forehead, he grins and elbows Stiles. “You still cold, Stiles?”  
The brunette giggles, panting. “I think I’m definitely a few degrees warmer now, babe.”  
Scott’s eyes saucer. “Babe?”  
“What, too soon?”  
Scott leans over, two fingers on his chin. Kissing Stiles softly, he ends with a peck on his pointy nose. “If anything, this was all too late in coming. Not too soon at all, Stiles. At all.”  
  
**An hour earlier ...**  
  
Scott and Stiles rarely share a bed when he sleeps over, and tonight would have been no different. Scott was so exhausted he passed out on the bedroom floor in a crooked, uncomfortable position, (practically hugging his own knee).    
Stiles wasn’t immediately aware, since he was face down in his Econ book, drooling. It’s when he woke up shivering he realized they had both fallen asleep.  
  
He sits up, wipes the corner of his pert mouth, and smiles to himself. Scott looks absolutely adorable. He’s mumbling something in his dream, dark curls a mess against his notebook. Stiles notices how well he fills out that t-shirt now, strong biceps topped by muscular shoulders. And that golden skin, the way his stupid chocolate eyes crinkle in the corners when he laughs. It’s that goofy laugh that makes Stiles tingle inside. If only…  
_Wait. What’s happening?_ Stiles sucks in a breath. _Do I like Scott… like that?_ Another wave of the shakes makes his skin prickle. Is this the cold or the realization that he’s attracted to him?

Stiles’ mind is racing.  
So what if he did like Scott?! Would it be the end of the world to fall in love with your best friend?  
  
Jesus it’s cold. Did his Dad forget to turn up the heat when he left? Stiles studies his fingertips which are nearly blue.  
“Fuck,” he thinks. He goes to his closet, grabbing the extra blanket stored there, but then has a second thought. He looks back and takes pity on the wolf, not so much because of the cold, Scott probably doesn’t even feel it. But more because it looks like his pup is sleeping at the foot of his bed.  
  
The blanket is a Plan B, in case the wolf refuses. Stiles, instead, leans down and nudges the sleeping Alpha.  
“Scott,” he whispers. Nothing.  
Stiles insists, prodding him now with his index finger. “SCOTT!” The boy, startled, shoots to attention.  
“Wha? What? Everything okay?” he enquires, groggy and confused.  
Stiles grins. “Sorry, man. It’s just you looked super uncomfortable. Come to bed.”  
“What?”  
  
Stiles scratches his head. A quiet hope is born in him now that he _probably_ knows he likes Scott. (He totally does). But he’d never take advantage.  Nope. Never.  
“Dude, don’t be weird about this. Come to bed. I’m being selfish, okay? I’m freezing and I feel guilty about you sleeping on the floor, so just please come to bed."  
Scott swallows. He’s going to share the same bunk as Stiles. Funny, quirky, gorgeous Stiles. The Alpha never told anyone, but he’s been in love with his best friend for the better part of the winter. He’s just too afraid to ruin the friendship.  
How could Stiles see him as anything but his bud?  
  
The brunette is quaking and his teeth chatter. Scott stands up and grabs him by the shoulders.  
“Dude, you _are_ freezing. Something must be wrong with your heat. We’ll figure it out in the morning. Get in there and pull up the covers. I’ll be your furnace.”  
_Oh holy god._ Stiles’ heart races, his palms clammy. “Thanks, Scott. I’m sorry.”  
“About what? Go on, get in.” The wolf clambers over their scattered textbooks, turns off the light, and crawls right next to the shaky senior. The twin is snug for the two of them, but that’s what Stiles needs to warm up: contact. Neither knows it, but both boys absolutely don’t mind.  
  
Once they are settled towards the middle of the bed, Scott fits the blankets around their shoulders.  
Two cinnamon eyes search Scott’s from his pillow, whose long lashes bat lazily back at him.  
“Jesus he’s beautiful,” Scott nips into the corner of his mouth nervously, listening to his friend’s heartbeat. He’s looking for a sign.  
Stiles wonders why Scott’s doing that thing he does with his mouth when he’s anxious. Could it be... ?  
The silence in the room begs conversation.  
  
“Scott?” Stiles whispers.  
“Yeah?”  
The brunette snuggles closer. “Do you want to be big spoon or little spoon?”  
The Alpha chuckles. So Stiles. “Since I have to warm _you_ , I should be big spoon. Is that okay?”  
Stiles nods, rolling over and _into_ Scott’s waiting body. Scott adjusts, careful to put a little distance between the brunette’s cute butt and his own growing erection. Because that wouldn’t help the situation. At. All.  
The wolf reaches over and under Stiles, literally holding his chilly, trembling body against his chest. The smell of the boys’ hair permeates Scott’s nostrils. Strawberry. And there's something else. It's on his skin.  _Arousal._  
Scott holds his breath.  _Oh shit._    
“Can you feel my heat, Stiles?” Scott asks from behind in a quivering voice. He’s dangerously close to kissing Stiles’ neck.  
_I feel so many things, Scott._  
The brunette panics for a moment. All his thinking naughty thoughts about his friend has resulted in a very painful hard-on in his pants.  
_Fuck._ One wrong touch and Scott’s going to graze it. And freak out. And maybe hate him. Stiles inches away just enough.   
  
“You’re like an oven, Scott. It’s wonderful. Thank you.”  
The Alpha stares at the ceiling, struggling with self-control. Stiles does the same but fixating the wall in front of him.  
Scott’s physique is tight, but his skin is so soft. The velvety smooth feel of it against Stiles', its warmth enveloping him. It’s dreamy. Like swimming in a heated pool. Without realizing it, Stiles intertwines his fingers with Scott’s and exhales, almost in relief. He totally forgot himself. 

His best friend gasps, heart in his throat. Stiles freezes in horror, mouth agape.  
“Stiles?” Scott still hasn’t moved, but he also hasn’t taken his hand away. Stiles doesn’t know what to say.  
Scott wonders if he’s fallen asleep. "Stiles, are you awake?”   
Shit! “I’m awake, Scott,” the brunette murmurs. “Wide awake now,” he thinks.  

Scott’s breath is hot against Stiles’ ear. The wolf has closed his eyes, his friend’s pulse a symphony. The arousal is now pungent in the air. There’s no doubt what’s going to happen. Scott risks it all on a bet.   
“Stiles?” the Alpha’s voice is hushed.  
Stiles gulps. “Scott?”  
Scott inches forward, fully pressed against him. His prominent erection can’t _not_ be perceived.  
Stiles’ eyes widen when he feels it. _Mother of God._ Not only is he turned on, he's turned on  _for Stiles._  
  
“Um...Scott?”  
The Alpha nuzzles his nose into Stiles’ neck and inhales. He says nothing but kisses the spot right under his friend's ear. Right where that patch of sensitive skin sits. Stiles' breath hitches.   
He timidly untangles their hands and, without a word, guides Scott’s to his groin.  
The Alpha emits a growl from the back of his throat, palming the bulge. Stiles melt into the touch, Scott's long tongue circling where he had just kissed.  
  
“Oh fuck,” Stiles moans, shifting until Scott’s cock fits in the cleft of his ass. That’s when he ruts into it, and Scott loses any remaining composure.  
“I want you, Stiles,” he breathes.  His strong hand strokes Stiles’ cock over his pjs and the boy mews. The brunette half turns his face, smiling sweetly at his bestie.  
“I want you, too, Scott. I... I love you.”  
Scott’s crooked grin is something that makes Stiles liquefy, and that’s what happens when he utters those last three words.  
“I love you, too, Stiles. It's been a while now.”   
  
There's a moment of deafening silence, their blood thumping in their ears.  
"Now what?" Stiles asks, moistening his lips. He hovers, ready to give himself completely to his Alpha.  
"Now we kiss," Scott replies. "And I do everything in my power to warm you up."  
Stiles smirks. "If it requires us to remove our clothing, you know... to properly raise my core temp., then I agree."  
Scott is beaming. "Oh... most definitely, Stiles. That will require nudity. Most definitely." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all over the place right now having fun with other ships while I finish up a couple Sterek updates. Enjoy!  
> This one is for Drew since he has been interested in this ship.


End file.
